Loss or Gain?
by Rei10
Summary: While out clubbing, Rogue has to choose between her best friend or her boyfriend. Rogue/Tabitha with a little Rogue/Pietro. Rated for Fem/Fem. Please review


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the chars or the song from this fic. Bummer. I wish I did..  
  
Song- One More Addiction by Natalie Imbruglia  
  
Synopsis- Much clubbing, sexy dancing, and hot people  
  
Warning- If you are allergic to sexy dancing, fem/fem, or three really hot people (Rogue, Pietro, and Tabitha) Or if it's just not your cuppa, than go away because your opinion doesn't matter.  
  
Feedback- If you want to, I would love it. I even love flames, so send away little sardonic folks (I'm sardonic myself so I understand your need to cynically mock me)  
  
'What is he looking at?' Marie could see Pietro, her boyfriend of a month, watching her from over Tabitha's head. Who, speaking of which, was having a great time. Marie was lost in the music and strobe lights of the club. She broke Pieatro's gaze to look at Tabby; "God, you're out of it," Tabitha had to yell to be heard over the loud music "are you alright?" Marie nodded "Yea, I'm fine." "Do you want to stop?" She stopped for a minute and looked at Marie's distracted face. "No, don't stop, I just got sidetracked." Tabitha nodded and started dancing again, however, the sudden stop had messed her up. "Darn it!" Marie was patient with Tab; she stood behind her and gently put her hands, which were safely in a pair of gloves, on her friend's hips and swaying to get her back into the music. Marie's gaze soon wandered back to Pietro, who had still not moved from the wall he was originally leaning against, his eyes still locked on her's. She ran her hands up Tabitha's raised arms and then back down to her hips bringing her deep into the music and into Tab's presence, she was trying desperately to not stop dancing altogether and just stare at him. It was hard, those deep blue- green eyes, that sharp face, and that brilliant hair which was the exact shade of her platinum blonde streaks. Tabitha grinded back, pushing her back into Marie, good thing too because she was just about to stop and stare. Marie smiled at Tab who had looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. Tabitha pointed to the drink table as a sign she was going to get some punch, Marie nodded her recognition. As soon as Tab left Pietro was dancing with her. "What are you doing?" Marie was suspicious of the boy. "Doing you a favor." Marie cocked an eyebrow "And that is.?" Pietro smirked in his own self-confidence "Half the school is here, Marie, and they aren't blind. They saw you all over Tabitha, so, you don't half the school to think you're gay do you?" She glared at him "Tab is my best friend, I don't like her like that." Pietro nodded and whispered in her ear "Righhhttttt. Then prove it." "And how do you want me to do that?" Pietro turned to face her and leaned forward. "If you like Tabby you wouldn't kiss me."  
  
First the good news It's going to feel very nice Then the bad news You got to pay a heavy price  
  
Marie pulled back; she really didn't want to hurt him. It was tempting, admiring him from afar for so long, and now she had him. But, she just couldn't bring herself too; she didn't have to tell him that she really did have a crush on Tabitha. 'Speak of the devil' Tab came striding back; Pietro smiled and shook his head before disappearing in the mass of people. Marie slipped behind Tabitha and pulled her close. She put her face right by Tab's ear and whispered softly, "Don't think, just move." Tabitha did as she was told and with Marie's hands guiding her, they were soon dancing again. Marie ran her gloved hands down her friend's arms and took hold of her wrists, she was glad to see that Tabitha didn't resist. She just went with the flow.  
  
Riptide we slide We ride on a deep forbidden sea Under we go- so slow And you're hanging onto me  
  
Marie let her head rest on Tabby's neck and let the scent of her strong perfume overwhelm her. She tried hard not to let her skin touch her friend but it happened anyway. But what happened wasn't what surprised them, more like the lack of anything happening. They stood stock-still waiting for Tabby to pass out. nothing, not a thing. The two girls looked at each other, both with terrified looks on their faces. Tabitha slowly lifted her hand and placed a single finger on Marie's forehead, still nothing. She put her hands on Marie's face, notta. By now Marie had her gloves off and was touching Tabitha's arms, still nothing. Nobody was in a coma; there was no loosing of energy, no stealing of memories, no passing out, no anything. They stood still marveling for a while but Marie soon decided to make the best of it. She smiled and started to move with the music again. Her arms wrapped around Tabitha, the smell of her over applied perfume, the softness of their skin touching. It was something Marie could only imagine; touching a human like she and Tabby were now, skin-on-skin, was an incredible feeling she had never thought she could experience. Her lips, covered in dulled black lipstick, brushed Tabitha's shoulders and glided across her neck and nothing happened. The sensation was an addiction.  
  
And I say Oh, oh, one more addiction in my world Oh one more connection to let go Oh floating down the river Out of sight forever from my world  
  
She walked over to Pietro and kissed him softly, she felt a rush of bad memories and she backed away as fast as she could, before anyone got hurt. 'Why didn't it work on Tab, but almost make me as fast and dysfunctional as Speedy over there?' Marie felt Pietro's hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. Marie assumed, by the way Pietro acted, that she had backed off early enough that he hadn't felt the pain. "Why do you keep denying me, Marie? I know you like me."  
  
It's the only thing I know how to do I reject you But I can't follow through I'd forget you But you'd end up tappin' on my back door  
  
Marie shook her head, "I like someone else, I'm just proving I'm not gay." He just nodded, this surprised Marie, she thought he'd try to talk her out of liking anyone but him; he was a very egotistical person after all. She shrugged "So you're not mad?" "No." "You're not going to talk me out of it?" "Nope." Tabitha slipped behind Marie and took her hand. "Com' on and help me with my makeup." Marie was happy to oblige, but not without a backwards glance and a wave in Pietro's direction. He smiled and waved back.  
  
Somehow I lost myself in a tunnel long and black Somewhere at the end I pretend there's a way of turning back And I say One more addiction in my life One mere connection to let go of Floating down the river Out of sight forever from my world  
  
As the two girls stood in front of the bathroom mirror, Marie couldn't help but look at their reflection. She was behind Tabitha and had a hand in the other girl's hair, fixing it for her, while she reapplied her lipstick. Marie hugged Tab and rested her chin against her friends shoulder, each had one hand's fingers intwined with the others.  
  
Take a breath Let it out All the things you frown about Are meaningless Unless you're doing this for real I guess  
  
Back on the dance floor, Marie had no trouble keeping her focus on Tabitha, despite glances from a certain very attractive white-haired boy. Marie was having some trouble keeping herself from pushing her lips against her dance partners, but she managed with a lot of hip-holding, arm-touching, and letting her lips 'accidently' brush Tab's shoulders and neck. At the end of the night Marie was perfectly OK with saying she was attracted to Tabitha, but for Tab's sake she wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
I meant to but I don't know what Is in the way and could I say It's you I bet I won't forget Maybe I'm not ready yet  
  
-Fin- 


End file.
